1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reinforcing member for interfitting channels. In particular, the invention relates to a heat-expandable reinforcing assembly that creates a seal between two tube sections of a motor vehicle roll bar for noise reduction and reinforcement of the joint between the tube sections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Roll bars, commonly used on motor vehicles to prevent injury to the motor vehicle operator in the event the vehicle is overturned, generally include a welded tubular construction alone or in combination with a two-piece telescopically interfitted tubular construction wherein the two pieces are held together by means of a bolt or similar fastening means. In use, the fastener may become loose or may fall out of the roll bar assembly causing the two roll bar sections to bang against one another thereby creating an annoyance to the motor vehicle operator and, more importantly, creating a hazard in that the noise of the two sections rattling against one another may prevent the motor vehicle operator from hearing emergency vehicles, car horns, or other auditory warning signals. Accordingly, there is an unsolved need in the state of art for a roll bar reinforcing assembly that provides stabilization of the roll bar sections, reduces noise associated with the banging together of the roll bar sections, and is easy and economical to install from both a labor and material standpoint.
The present invention solves the prior art problems discussed above and provides a distinct advance in the state of the art. In particular, the reinforcing member hereof enables reinforcement of a two piece roll bar for a motor vehicle thereby providing sound reduction as well as advantageously enabling finishing liquids such as anti-rust coatings to penetrate and flow through the inside of the roll bar.
The preferred embodiment includes a tubular construction comprising a pair of separate, telescopically interfitted tubular components that cooperatively present a joint therebetween as well as a reinforcing assembly that is operatively located within the interfitted components and proximal the joint. The reinforcing assembly includes a body of heat-expandable synthetic resin material that increases in volume upon heating in order to provide a seal adjacent the joint. When heated, the body engages the tubular components thereby providing a sound-reducing seal which bonds together with metal components and adds strength in the area of the expanded resin material.
The preferred reinforcing assembly is adapted to be located within a pair of telescopically interfitted tubular components in order to join and seal the joint therebetween. The preferred reinforcing assembly comprises a body of heat-expandable synthetic resin material configured for location within the tubular components adjacent the joint and a retainer coupled with the body in order to position the body within the tubular components prior to heat expansion of the body. The retainer serves to locate the synthetic resin material in proximately to the joint and preferably maintains the resin in a desired, axially centered position prior to expansion. Alternatively, the synthetic resin of the reinforcing assembly may be shaped by molding or the like into a complemental shape for receipt within the tubular construction adjacent the joint so that the two tubular components serve to aid in locating the material for expansion at the joint.